Give Your Heart A Break
by ever afters
Summary: I looked out the window and murmured quietly, "Nothing," I faltered, not sure what to say next. "I just- I just think I made a mistake. That's all."


**Give Your Heart A Break**

_Sequel of Heartbroken_

* * *

><p><strong>SCORPIUS<strong>

It has been two weeks since I broke it off with Weasley.

Don't judge me. I had to do it. My body was being subjected to all these diverse things because of her.

My hands got all sticky when she appeared in my line of vision, my whole body itched with anticipation when she regarded me with one of her breath-taking smiles, my heart sped faster than the golden snitch when her lips brushed mine, my fists involuntarily clenched when she was talking to another bloke, and my thoughts were filled with her, just _her_.

In other words, I was becoming a lunatic.

It was nerve-wracking, really.

_I got bored of you._

I couldn't believe I said that.

It was such a blatant lie.

Honestly,_ I could never get enough of her. _

Her contagious laugh, her sprinkled freckles, her endearing blush, her soft red curls, and her forgiving, compassionate heart.

But now, I had to face another typical day because she wasn't part of my life anymore. There was no Weasley who painted my colourless days. She was gone.

_I pushed her away._

"Good afternoon. Today will be an extremely interesting afternoon," Professor Burntham beamed, his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. "We will be talking about the Unforgivable Curses."

Everyone in the room gasped (really, could they get more dramatic?), but then a boy with dark hair and brown eyes raised his arm. "But, Professor, that's forbidden in Hogwarts." He smugly stated.

Merlin. Everyone knew that. No need to look so smug.

Professor Burntham smiled kindly and said, "Yes, Jonathan. You are correct. Five points for Gryffindor."

_What?_

"These curses brought much trouble and danger to our heroes years ago during the time of Voldemort. We have the Cruciatus Curse, Imperius Curse and Avada Kedavra. No need to be so scared. I am not practicing these curses on you; I am doing it on this spider right here. I am merely showing you its effects, and then tell you how to counter it. We cannot learn if we do not try it, can we?"

"He's exactly like Mad-Eye Moody."

My ears perked up at the sound.

Because for the first time for the past two weeks I heard _her _voice.

See? _That_ was what I was trying to tell you. Everything about her piques my interest. It was_ disgusting._

"Why?" Albus Potter, her cousin who looked exactly like his Father, Harry Potter, inquired.

I could tell Weasley was shaking her head (Merlin. What was I? A stalker?). "Dad told me how extraordinary he was. He was an ex-auror when he taught them. He was upfront about the dangers in life when talking to the students," she answered shrewdly.

"So, now that you have fully understood how dangerous these curses are, I am going to teach you how to counter it." Professor Burntham continued, but all I heard was _blahblahblahblahblah_ since it wasn't Weasley who was talking anymore.

_Merlin, help me._

* * *

><p>"What's up with you, Scorpius?" Josh Zabini, my best mate who had dark hair, blue eyes, and a 'knack for the ladies', queried.<p>

"Eh?"

Josh laughed and clapped me on the back. "Scorp, man, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, baffled by his sudden concern for me.

Not that he was a cold-hearted bloke. He just didn't show this side of him that much.

Josh tilted his head to the side and scrutinized my _beautiful_ face.

No, that was not a typo.

"You seem lost. You're physically present, but mentally absent these days. What's wrong, mate?" He probed, concern etched on his usually impassive face.

I looked out the window and murmured quietly, "Nothing," I faltered, not sure what to say next. "I just- I just think I made a mistake. That's all."

* * *

><p>"Weasley."<p>

"Malfoy." She nodded tersely and started to walk away, but I caught her wrist and pulled her to me.

"Let go of me," she demanded firmly.

I tightened my arms around her possessively and whispered hoarsely in her ear, "I missed you, love."

Weasley stiffened. "Malfoy. Let go." She ordered, wrenching herself free from my tight grasp.

I let her go.

_Just like what I did two weeks ago._

She brushed invisible dust off her robes with disgust on her pretty face- not wanting to look me in the eye, I suppose, or it was just me being hopeful again. "What's your problem you stupid git?"

I looked at her.

_Just looked at her._

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE<strong>

What did he want now? He hasn't spoken or spared me a glance in two weeks, and suddenly he hugs and tells me he missed me? What the hell was wrong with this stupid boy?

I looked up at his beautiful, intense grey eyes and realized that he was watching me.

I turned bright pink. "What are you staring at?" I scowled. "Or maybe you're thinking of another insult to throw at me, aren't you?"

He shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "Weasley. I'm sorry. I was wrong about-"

"About what?" I interrupted, folding my arms across my chest.

"-about hurting you," he finished.

Oh, now he was apologizing about hurting me?

Wait, what?

I arched my brow defiantly and scathingly replied, "You know what? I'm ecstatic you broke it off. I don't want to be a part of your… _come and go_ women. I don't want to be…" I swallowed, choking back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I don't want to be with anyone who's ashamed of me. I don't want to be some bloke's secret. _Especially yours._"

"I'm sorry, _Rose_-"

Rose?

He said _Rose_.

He never called me that before.

"Rose?"

"Yes. That is your name, isn't it?" He joked lamely, trying to ease the tension.

"You never call me Rose except when we're in the middle of…" I trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

His desperate grey eyes gazed at me and said, "Because I mean it, Rose. _I am sorry._ I'm not sorry for suggesting this affair because it was how we got to know each other. I'm not sorry for breaking it off with you because it made me realize how important you are to me. What I'm sorry for is…" He paused, running his fingers through his hair. "_I'm sorry for taking this much time for me to come into terms with my feelings._ I'm sorry you had to get hurt. I'm sorry I dragged you into this selfish venture. I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry for being such a coward. I was afraid you'd turn me down. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. I was afraid to make a mistake… _yet I still did_." He chuckled humourlessly. "But now, I won't be a coward. I'm just going to go outright and say it. _I like you, Rose_. And I want to start a _real_ relationship with you; a relationship full of cheesy lines, making goo-goo eyes, holding hands, gazing at the stars, kissing in the rain, and making love. I really really want to. Really really _**really **_want to, Rose." He smiled nervously, waiting for any reaction from me.

_Merlin, did he just say what I think he said?_

He fell in love.

_With me._

* * *

><p><strong>SCORPIUS<strong>

Rose just stood there, her wide blue eyes searching my desperate grey ones.

Then, when I was about to say goodbye and walk away, she reached her hand out to cup my face and smiled.

_She smiled._

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Scorpius. How can you love when you're afraid to fall? _Give your heart a break_." She curved her lips into a smile, and leaned in to brush her rosy pink lips against mine.

"I love you," I smiled and drew my knuckles across her slightly flushed cheeks.

"You love me." She blushed, her brilliant blue eyes looking up at me.

"I do." I agreed. "Do you?"

"I do." She nodded before leaning in to snog the daylights out of me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. :D<strong>

I also want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and favourited Heartbroken _and_ my other stories (I hope you do those things with this story too. Lol). It means so much to a young(?) wanna-be writer like me.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart, hands, face, feet, and every part of my body.

I've got news. I don't know if it's good or _bad_, but I'm going on a hiatus for a month. Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just this College Summer Program thing. They want us to stay over at our school for A FREAKING MONTH. *cries*

I'm sorry I can't update my stories during that time, but I'll update as soon as get back. ;)

ANYWAY, _**Hope you could leave a review**_! ;)

Make me happy before I leave. Haha. :)

Love always,

~ferretsmatewithweasels


End file.
